


And Then There Were Two

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [30]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Continuation, Conversations, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Series, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: The last survivors of Damon's business venture were never going to stay separated for long.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 30: 'They couldn't believe it was finally over'





	And Then There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> Alright you got your fluff fill, WE'RE ENDING ON ANGST.
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

Carl and Precious never planned to see each other outside of 'work'. They exchanged phone numbers shortly after a meeting, a sort of formality, but things were never supposed to go any further than that. Once everything was over they planned to go their separate ways. Yet when it was all said and done they had no other choice. Those numbers were getting called.

They stayed separated for about a week. Eventually, though the two survivors of the world's worst business venture met under the guise of coffee and resume planning. After all, they were technically unemployed (if they could be classed as employed to begin with). They got about as far as coffee. The resume part would come much, much later.

"So..." said Precious, tapping on his mug.

"Yeah..." replied Carl. This was the third time they'd had this little exchange in the last half an. Neither of them seemed to be able to get past it.

"Just us huh?" Asked Precious. Carl had a mental note of their progress, though he didn't expect them to get much further.

"Yeah, just us." under the circumstances they should be pretty grateful for the outcome. Carl had been relatively lucky. He'd avoided the actual fighting, highly valuing his safety, and as a result was long gone when the death count suddenly spiked. Precious' survival was considerably less likely. He'd managed to endear himself to Damon, mostly just by sticking around. Everyone else, not so much. He'd been seconds away from getting shot and the fact that he hadn't been was nothing short of an act of God.

"We're going to jail, dude" he commented.

"What makes you say that?" As far as he knew they hadn't broken any laws. Well except for assault and stalking. Carl had also been complicit in a kidnapping. Plus there was that little hostage situation they'd got themselves mixed up in. Come to think of it they were definitely going to jail.

"Everyone we've been around in the last few weeks is dead" he reminded him.

"Everyone you've been around maybe. I've got at least six people left." Carl commented.

"That's not funny," Precious muttered.

"Sorry," Carl sighed. "If it helps no one's going to report us. I mean Damon picked them for their lack of commitment. No friends, no family. No one to care."

"It doesn't but thanks anyway," he said, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

"That doesn't explain you though. I mean you have a mum at least. I mean no offense but how did you get a job with Damon anyway" the fact that he had a job at all was surprising considering he hadn't even got around to creating a resume.

"Oh, family favour" Precious laughed. "Damon was my uncle."

"Oh...sorry for your loss" not that was much of one, not as far as Carl was concerned.

"Don't worry about it. He was always kind of a douchebag" Precious couldn't help but wonder whether he'd always been that way or if that thing had been there longer than any of them could have known. Maybe he had a great uncle, they'd just never met each other.

"Right" Carl mumbled. They sat in uncomfortable silence, almost falling back into their two-word interaction.

"This is going to take a lot of therapy to undo" Precious commented.

"Oh yeah"

**Author's Note:**

> And...that's all folks. For those of you who've just finished reading and want to take a stab at the challenge (all zero of you) here's the complete prompt list:  
> 1.It’s like a riddle, you see.  
> 2\. Rain was falling in the street.  
> 3\. I keep having the same dream.  
> 4\. He was willing to back up his claim that he could climb that tree.  
> 5\. I said five grand, not five hundred!  
> 6\. The birds just kept shrieking louder and louder.  
> 7\. I’m so sorry! It worked just fine before!  
> 8\. Maybe if we toss something over it, nobody’ll notice.  
> 9\. She’d always wondered what she would find under there.  
> 10\. That totally did not turn out the way I expected it to.  
> 11\. She couldn’t figure it out no matter how many times she turned it around.  
> 12\. No, I said the thirty-fourth floor.  
> 13\. Why did the telephone keep doing that?  
> 14\. It was as if the cat just appeared out of nowhere.  
> 15\. Run, lady, run!  
> 16\. There’s something not right about its eyes.  
> 17\. The stain on the ceiling had a very distinct shape.  
> 18\. There’s a funny story behind all this, surely.  
> 19\. I don’t think they’ve mowed their lawn in weeks.  
> 20\. That’s what happens when two people like that meet.  
> 21\. He really had to borrow a cup of sugar.  
> 22\. You told me to look for the red teacup, but it’s not there.  
> 23\. Something started scratching at the door.  
> 24\. There must be at least twenty of them.  
> 25\. He struck it in the hopes it would start working again.  
> 26\. I can’t believe they chose this wallpaper.  
> 27\. How could he have gotten it so hopelessly wrong?  
> 28\. Ow! What’d you do that for–?  
> 29\. He asked you to keep an eye on this.  
> 30\. They couldn’t believe it was finally over.


End file.
